Disaster
by Zac'sgurl4ever
Summary: Bella and Edward were to be wed by the end of the month until a tradgic event rocks their world. How will the couple handle the events in life that threaten to tear them apart. ALL HUMAN


Disaster

By: Jordan Hudgens

Chapter One

**BPOV**

I had just finished showering when I heard the most horrible crunching noise downstairs. I raced outside, still clad in only a towel, my bra and underwear, to find _our _Volvo wrapped around a tree.

"EDWARD!!!! CARLISLE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed knowing that he could hear me. Hell, even Jake might have heard that screech.

Carlisle rushed out the front door of the house to the hunk of metal. I faintly heard people yelling and running around me, as I watched Carlisle pulled my fiancé's bloodied body from the car. I slid to the ground and the sobs I had yet to let escape, racked my almost naked body. Esme helped me from the ground as an ambulance pulled up and she pulled me in the direction of the house.

"NO LET ME GO!!!! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM!!!!!" I shouted to anyone who would listen.

"Bella, dear, I understand that you want to go with him but you can't walk into a hospital like this," Esme's gentle voice coaxed. "Alice has your clothes in the bathroom down here. Go change and then she is going to take you in her car to see him."

Esme kissed my forehead as a sign of reassurance and I sighed as I watched the paramedics strap him to the gurney.

"Will he be okay," a meek voice that I didn't know had come out of my mouth asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. He wouldn't give up on you no matter what."

"Thank you Esme."

She smiled a gentle smile before I walked into the bathroom to get ready. I put on the outfit Alice had laid out without looking at it. After pulling my hair into a messy bun, I raced out into the living room where Alice was waiting with the car keys.

The ride to the hospital was surprisingly quiet, especially since I was with Alice, but the silence was very enjoyable. It gave me a time to think about how Edward and I met.

_Flashback_

_I was a scrawny fifteen year old girl in the body of a ten year old one. I had just moved from Arizona where I had lived with my mom, to rainy Forks, Washington where my dad was residing. Today was my first day of school and I didn't know ANYONE!!_

_I was walking down the hall after the bell had rung trying my hardest to find my class, when a figure crashed into me. I stumbled to the ground, bringing them down with me._

_"I am so sorry."_

_"It's not a problem," a God-like voice answered. I looked up into the person's face to see their beautiful emerald green eyes. "I'm Edward."_

_"Bella," I replied even though I couldn't breathe._

_From that day on I knew that I was in love with Edward Cullen._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice parking the car. I rushed into the front doors of the ER and right up to the front desk.

"Excuse me? I am here for Edward Cullen; he was just sent here by an ambulance."

"I'm sorry I can't give any information about Mr. Cullen unless you are family," the snotty beach, blonde receptionist replied not looking up from her magazine.

"I am his fiancé."

"Do you have any proof?" She asked while popping her bubblegum.

I am a normally calm person, but this lady was making me mad. I won't resort to physical violence…..unless she continues to push me.

"Look," I peered over to her nametag, "Meagan, I have the ring to prove it and his sister to verify. Now stop asking me questions and let me hear about my fiancé, _**now**_," I threatened in a low voice.

"Fine. Please sit down and I'll let the doctor know that there is family here to see him."

In the corner, Alice was snickering at my display.

"Shut up," I growled. No one wanted to tick me off now because I was a pinch away from going ballistic.

"You do realize that is Meagan from the cheerleading squad last year. She graduated and is supposed to be in college now but…" she glanced over at her before we both started to laugh.

"Family of Edward Cullen?" a tall older, doctor called.

"That's us!" I called before standing up. "I am his fiancé," I answered as I stood in front of him.

"Well Miss…?"

"Miss Swan."

"Well Miss Swan, I have some good news and bad news. Would you like to step in my office? I feel that it is to public out here to discuss the results."

"O-okay," I stammered before following him down the hallway.

'This is it,' I thought before stepping into the office that held the answer to what was wrong with my Edward.


End file.
